Silent Sunrises
by spelerison
Summary: Receiving assurances when you're worried is always nice but they're even better when you get them on the beach. Eliot/Alec Slash and fluff for fun with a tiny bit of angst.


**A/N: Some fluff to get the creativity flowing. R/R AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Nights like these were the worst, he was beyond restless too tired to actually sleep and too jittery to do anything of use. His computer was still live and running but he had long ago given up using it, the open soda sitting next to it untouched and flat from how long it had been there. It might have been the after effects of too long of a case with too much sugar but it was probably more likely to be his worry over Eliot. Something had gotten under the mans skin during their two week duration in Pennsylvania and it had been something big, there was no other explanation for his gruffer exterior and closed off attitude.<p>

He'd left him alone wanting to give him some time and space but he had expected something, some kind of acknowledgement from the other man when they returned. The time he had taken in the airport to collect his bags, which normally Eliot would have helped him with, gave Eliot enough time to sneak away without a word and that left him unsure of what to do. He and Eliot hadn't really classified what they'd been doing over the last few months but he felt their bond growing stronger, but had they gotten close enough for him to actually pry into something that was clearly personal.

That'd be what really had him pacing his apartment in the wee hours of the morning. How serious were he and Eliot? Should he go check on the man that was clearly upset about something? Would Eliot want him to be there or would his presence end up fracturing whatever it was they had built? Was he wasting his time expecting a man that had more encryptions than he'd ever seen before to be open and honest?

The faintest hum of a familiar tune stopped him in front of the window as he tried to remember where he had left his phone. It had been a text so the noise didn't last nearly long enough for him to follow the sound but eventually he entered his bedroom finding the item in a tangled ball of messy blankets on the bed. Surprisingly enough the text was from the very person he had been thinking of, _Meet me out front, _and it had him in a frantic search for his sneakers.

"Sorry I took so long." Hardison mumbled apologetically as he got into the car that was parked out front. Eliot didn't answer him though instead starting the car and pulling away, apparently they were going somewhere. "You good?" Hardison asked after a moment of just staring at Eliot, the man looked drained and he wasn't sure what he was up to. A nod was all he received and it didn't look like Eliot would be saying anything at the moment so he settled back in his chair waiting to see if Eliot would explain anything.

It was nearly half an hour later and the sun was starting to make its presence known when Eliot finally parked the car again. Hardison found himself staring at the beach with a lot more questions than answers seeing as Eliot had yet to usher a word but when his door was pulled open and a hand was offered he willingly accepted it. As they walked toward the sand he found a bunch of bad romance jokes coming to mind but he didn't let any off his tongue as it probably wasn't the best timing.

The breeze was pleasantly cool and at this hour things were pretty secluded so there was no real worry about disruptions or gawkers and Hardison decided to use that fact to his advantage as he threw an arm over Eliot's shoulders. Eliot obviously had a more specific place in mind though as he continued to walk with a purpose.

Just as Alec had allowed himself to relax, simply enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the chirping from the birds that had yet to appear he found himself being pulled down to sit. It was a less traveled spot with a few boulders closer to the water and it seemed pretty private. He relented though some what hesitant; sand had never been a big friend of his, but watching as Eliot untied his shoes and rolled up his pants, apparently relaxing, got rid of his hesitation as he did the same.

The sand was warm between his toes like the morning air and you could tell it was going to be a hot day but the water that he could just barely stretch his legs into was still cool delivering a nice contrast.

"Every summer my family'd go to the beach for a week." Hardison would have sworn his ears were deceiving him but he had seen Eliot's lips move. "Me and my dad would get up every morning to watch the sunrise, it was just the two of us." Eliot was clearly watching the purples and pinks lighting the sky and Hardison figured it best to just listen for now.

"It started with a way to get me to forget about a nightmare when I was five but after that morning it became our tradition." The smile was a nice change but he really hadn't been expecting Eliot to lay his head in his lap, it was a rare show of vulnerability and Hardison found himself enjoying the unusualness as he slowly pulled his fingers through Eliot's hair rubbing his scalp slightly. "He died a month before I turned twelve and we never went back." The pain in those words was one he had never heard Eliot admit to feeling and he wasn't sure what he should say to that, if anything so he didn't.

"This is the first sunrise I've actually stopped to watch in nearly twenty years." It was a revelation as much as a present as he stared back down into the eyes that were looking up at him. It had nothing to do with Eliot's recent reaction but he had opened up and shared a moment with him that obviously held a high standard to him and for that he was honored.

"Thank-you" Was all he could manage as he continued to stare down into the Story that was currently swirling around in Eliot's eyes.

"I think he'd be proud of me for continuing our tradition, sharing something I loved with someone I love." Eliot was staring back out at the ocean and Hardison had quite literally stopped breathing.

"Did you just... I didn't just... I must have heard..." The shock was strong and the stutter was loud as Hardison pushed Eliot away.

"You heard me right." Eliot scooted closer smirking at the mouth that was nearly hanging open. The reaction was expected but he still found himself a bit guarded. "I had some stuff I needed to think through earlier and while I was sortin' through all that crap I realized that I do."

"You... naw you don't..." Hardison shook his head not believing what he was hearing, not when it was coming from Eliot.

"Yeah I think I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Eliot looked him directly in the eye, there was no way he would have put such a big target on his chest to be messin' around and he wanted Hardison to know as much.

"Say it."

"Alec," He thought he already had but the scrutiny of Hardison's current stare had his ears tinging pink. "I love you." The smile was near face splitting and Eliot found himself being nearly tackled as he received one of the most enthusiastic kisses he could remember.

"El I think," Naw he didn't think, he knew and seeing Eliot's questioning eyes had him wanting Eliot to know too. "I know actually, that I love you too."


End file.
